falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tranquility Lane simulation
|footer = Tranquility Lane, GECK render }} The Tranquility Lane simulation is the current active program of a Vault-Tec prototype simulation created by Stanislaus Braun, located within the Tranquility loungers at Vault 112. Background Vault 112 was one of the last vaults to be constructed. The construction started in November 2068, and finished in June 2074. It was designed to accommodate only 85 occupants, who would be suspended in a virtual reality world for the indefinite duration of the vault's experiment. The simulator was designed by Dr. Stanislaus Braun, inventor of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, and initially contained several simulated utopias. The system should have permitted a select few to live a "perfect life" virtually, if not practically, forever. What Vault 112's occupants didn't know was that once they entered the virtual reality pods, Braun would exercise complete control over the simulation; they had no means of leaving on their own. They became his playthings, completely at his mercy. Dr. Braun, after becoming bored of various simulated worlds, would proceed to virtually "kill" each one of them. When he finished "killing" the vault's population, he would wipe their memory, resurrect them within the next simulation, and proceed to murder them yet again. Braun went through several simulations prior to initiating Tranquility Lane. The simulation reminded him of his hometown of Kronach, but was distinctly American. Braun's subjects were naturally at home and felt safe in this environment, which made it more satisfying for him when he tormented them and shattered the peace of suburban life. By the time the Lone Wanderer came upon Vault 112, the simulation had been going for at least several decades.Tranquility Lane terminal entries Residents The following are the residents that "live" in Tranquility Lane: Buildings Abandoned house The abandoned house contains a hidden terminal which allows the player to complete the Tranquility Lane quest without satisfying Betty's morbid sense of entertainment. Dithers residence The Dithers residence is the home of Old Lady Dithers. Henderson residence The Henderson residence is the home of Mabel Henderson. A Mister Handy cooks, cleans and irons here for Mabel. Neusbaum residence The Neusbaum residence is the home of George, Pat and Timmy Neusbaum. It contains the military school brochure. Rockwell residence The Rockwell residence is the house of Roger and Janet Rockwell. Simpson residence The Simpson residence is the home of Martha Simpson. It contains the lacy underwear that may be used to break up the Rockwells. Notes * The code for the simulation's failsafe (in the abandoned house) is: broken radio, glass pitcher, garden gnome, glass pitcher, cinder block, garden gnome, empty soda bottle. The tones made by activating these items in the correct order make up part of Tranquility Lane's background music. * Since the Pip-Boy has been replaced with a Vault Boy watch, mission objectives will constantly flash at the right of the screen as compensation. Also, weapons and clothing are always automatically equipped. * Tranquility Lane bears an extremely strong resemblance to Higgs Village in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues except there's a fountain in Higgs Village in place of the playground. * The failsafe terminal mentions Braun initiating the Tranquility Lane simulation on June 11th, with the year given simply as "12". It is not clear if this means the simulation was begun 2112 or 2212. Appearances The Tranquility Lane simulation appears only in Fallout 3. It also appears on the screen inside of the flight simulation pods in Nellis Air Force Base in Fallout: New Vegas and is mentioned in a cut endingOld World Blues endings#Cut ending "...and the human cattle of NCR were re-educated into believing they existed in perpetuity in a nation-wide version of someplace called "Tranquility Lane."" for the add-on Old World Blues. Bugs Before entering the vault it is recommended to instruct your followers to wait inside Smith Casey's Garage and save the game, because it's possible that one (or more?) of the followers (e.g. Charon) may disappear after leaving Vault 112 or the Tranquility Lane simulation. If the companions enter the Vault with the Lone Wanderer, they may automatically be fired. It may take a long time for them to reappear. Gallery V 112 Lemonade stand.jpg|Small town flavor Vault 112 Classic car and little white house.jpg|The Old world American dream Military school brochure.jpg|Military school brochure Sexy fight Bait.jpg|Sexy bait to break up a marriage Dog gone Evil FUN.jpg|Mask and weapon that can be found in the dog house once the Dr. prescribes it. Auxiliary command terminal.jpg|Auxiliary command terminal Sim Exit door.jpg|Sim Exit door Cutranquilphoto.png|Photograph of George Neusbaum References Category:Fallout 3 locations pt:Tranquility Lane simulation ru:Трэнквилити-лейн (локация) uk:Тренквіліті-лейн (локація)